Embodiments of the present invention relate to computing, and in particular, to a systems and methods for automated versioning of software on a client computer.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A client-server environment may operate smoothly based upon an implicit assumption that both the client and the server are operating using the same (or at least compatible) release versions of software. Failure to meet this criterion, however, can lead to various problems including program crashes and data corruption.
Usually, it is the server software that determines the version of the software that should be used. This is because the server typically performs the bulk of the processing chores. This is also because the software installed on the server often includes both server and client parts.
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods providing automatic installation and self-updating of client-side software.